


Dark Promise

by minayuri



Category: Dracula (1931)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Master/Servant, Mind Manipulation, Naked Male Clothed Male, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Stream of Consciousness, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minayuri/pseuds/minayuri
Summary: Young real-estate agent Renfield is overcome by the hypnotic trance of Dracula and the vampire feeds upon him. Dracula also wants more than Renfield’s blood.
Relationships: Dracula/R.M. Renfield
Kudos: 10





	Dark Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to celebrate the 90th anniversary the movie.
> 
> Offering my first fic for the Dracfield ship and my first go at vampire smut, so enjoy!

There on the floor, laying before Dracula was the object of his desire. Dracula felt a sense of triumph swell within him as he looked at Renfield below. 

He wasn’t going to allow his wives to feast upon the beautiful young man he felt belonged to him alone.

As Dracula descended steadily on the unconscious Renfield, his fangs bared. Dracula sank his fangs deep into the handsome real-estate agent’s tantalizing neck, beginning to feed on him. The vampire moaned, savoring Renfield’s mouth-watering blood heartily as it coursed through his veins. He felt his sex stirring in his silken trousers and gripped Renfield’s hip even tighter. 

To Dracula - Renfield was absolutely lovely, with his striking youthful looks and boyish charm. His enticing innocence and coy mannerisms were delightful, alluring attributes. Renfield’s eagerness to please and unsuspecting nature was quite advantageous. Having watched the gorgeous human suck the blood from his own finger a short time ago was surprising to say the least. The act had the pleasant effect of arousing him. 

Dracula could also sense Renfield’s own yearnings, the human’s own body language suggested as such.

He wanted Renfield – he had to have him, to satiate his bloodlust.

And so, Dracula set the gears in motion - offering him that wine, leading to this moment. However, he craved so much more.

Renfield would make for a fine slave, utterly subservient and do his every bidding.

And to ravish him.

Dracula tapped into Renfield’s mind to reach his thoughts.

 _I want you Renfield, my precious_.

***

In the haze surrounding Renfield’s thoughts – he listened to Dracula’s seductive voice inside his head, conveying sensuality and desire.

 _You are incredibly beautiful, Renfield. So delicious, my pet_.

How everything changed when he crossed the threshold of the Count’s castle.

 _I knew at that moment – I had to have you_.

What does he mean? Was it when he greeted him on the stairs of his home, or when they discussed the signing of the lease for Carfax Abbey? 

Renfield was in awe of Count Dracula the very instant he introduced himself, his mysterious allure drew him in like a moth to a flame. Or rather like a fly ensnared in a spider's web. He was incredibly fascinating – that enticing voice, his captivating eyes, elegant poise, and beguiling charisma. 

Those enthralling qualities Dracula possessed made Renfield’s heart beat faster. Renfield found his attraction to Dracula growing as the evening progressed. 

_I can sense your own hidden yearnings - relent to them_.

Renfield wondered what was in that wine that Dracula had served him. Perhaps it was general tiredness taking hold over him after such a long journey. As he opened the door for air to clear his head, the mist outside was building up. Suddenly, a bat appeared before him with its eyes glowing scarlet – its hypnotic trance taking hold over him. 

Then he fainted…

Renfield could feel possessive hands gripping his shoulder and hip and sharp teeth plunged into the left side of his neck, his blood being feasted on.

Oh God, it _can’t_ be true! What those superstitious villagers claimed _must_ be a lie! Renfield never believed in such fantastical beings like vampires before. They _couldn’t exist_ for real, could they?! What’s happening to him must be a figment of his imagination or some kind of surreal dream. 

Yet, Renfield had to admit there was something otherworldly about his congenial, gracious host. There seemed to be an element of danger Dracula possessed as well.

He must be going crazy.

There was the incident that happened a mere moment ago, after cutting his finger on that paperclip accidentally. Was that the catalyst for what’s now taking place? Or was this Dracula’s intention all along? If Renfield were a betting man, his money would fall on the latter.

 _Renfield – submit to me, let me have you_.

Renfield’s mind was consumed with the erotic overtures spoken by Dracula, lulling him to give in.

 _Become mine alone_.

It was so tempting to succumb to Dracula.

 _Surrender…Renfield_. 

The vampire’s mesmerizing, dulcet voice and his own yearnings compelled him to acquiesce. Renfield desired Count Dracula more than anything. 

Renfield soon stirred, a moan escaping his lips. Tentatively, he raised his hands to grip the vampire’s sturdy arms. Dracula’s body was cold to the touch, but Renfield didn’t care. 

“Yes…I will. I’m yours.” Renfield replied breathlessly, his eyes opening dreamily.

With that, Dracula extracted his fangs from his neck to peer into Renfield’s dilated eyes, licking the human’s coppery blood from his teeth. Dracula straddled Renfield, a possessive look in his eyes. The vampire glanced at Renfield’s parted, lush lips hungrily. He pressed forward, claiming Renfield’s succulent mouth, his insistent tongue shoving itself inside. Dracula was most pleased with Renfield as he welcomed the intrusion. The heady taste of the human was absolutely intoxicating.

Renfield tasted his own blood from Dracula’s mouth as their tongues intertwined with one another. Sexual heat flowed within his body, causing his cock to thicken. The vampire’s hardness pressed against his own, letting him feel his swelling desire. Renfield’s hungry groans melted into the kiss. He keened as their bulging groins chafed against each other, feeling his carnal urges intensifying. 

Dracula growled in a predatory manner as his ravenous hands pulled at the human’s clothing. The vampire deftly took off Renfield’s suit jacket, tie, braces, and shirt. Once he had stripped him of his upper clothes, he took a moment to admire the slim form below him. Dracula stretched out his long fingers and caressed Renfield’s abdomen, bare chest, and his lithe arms.

The hairs on Renfield’s body stood on end feeling the vampire’s cold touch on his skin, sighing prettily as Dracula's thumb up to brush his lower lip. Renfield stared deeply into the vampire's eyes, licking Dracula's thumb provocatively.

A guttural sound rumbled within Dracula, his cock reacting to what Renfield was doing. Preferring to take Renfield on something more comfortable than the floor, Dracula picked him up to carry him to bed.

Renfield wrapped his arms around Dracula, peppering little kisses around the vampire’s jaw. As he was deposited on the bed, he gazed at Dracula’s covetous, scarlet gaze fixating on his body. Renfield let out a needy whimper. Renfield’s erection twitched at the thought of Dracula’s cock filling him to the hilt. 

Dracula must’ve read them - he took his hand to fondle Renfield’s hardness tenting his trousers. A contented sigh escaped his lips listening to the melodious sound of Renfield’s sweet moans. Dracula proceeded to remove the young man’s trousers, undergarment, shoes, and socks calmly. 

Now fully naked, Renfield raised his arms and rested his hands on the pillows. He spread his legs wantonly, giving Dracula his best come-hither expression. He watched Dracula licking his lips seductively, fangs exposed, his penetrating scarlet eyes devouring him.

Dracula laughed wickedly, rewarding Renfield with a devilish smirk, “So beautiful, Renfield. You look like a delicious offering.” 

A deep flush streaked across Renfield's cheeks from the comment, his breathing hitched and heart rate escalated as the vampire hovered above him.

Dracula began nipping at the area below Renfield’s ear, then alongside the human’s exquisite jaw to the hollow of his throat. He then made his way towards Renfield’s clavicles – leaving petal-shaped bite marks. The vampire raked his long, graceful fingers all over Renfield – from his slim pectorals to his flat stomach, exploring the human’s upper body reverently. The young man’s soft moans were music to his ears. 

Renfield bucked his hips insistently, relishing Dracula’s hands all over his heated skin. Dracula’s sharp nails left their mark and lathed his tongue across his skin, lapping up blood. His cock reacted deliciously to the sensations being wrought on his body. Renfield's breathing became ragged, making whimpering noises as the vampire’s cold fingers toyed with his erect, pink nipples. 

Dracula took notice of Renfield’s sweet, rosy erection, pulsating against his groin.

“Ahh…what a sight to behold, so warm and filled with life.” Dracula purred in his sultry, richly accented voice, taking his cool hand down to Renfield’s silky, heated cock - pumping it up and down several times.

“Oh yes, feels so good.” Renfield sighed in pleasure. “More…please.” He pleaded.

Dracula smirked lasciviously, massaging the head of Renfield’s penis between his fingers and thumb – encouraging more pearly drops to seep out. Watching Renfield writhe on the bed, keening in elation, was a marvelously beautiful sight. Dracula brought his hand up to the human’s mouth, for Renfield to clean the pre-come from three of his fingers. 

Renfield licked the three digits slide eagerly, relishing the earthy taste of his vampire host. Hearing Dracula make a crooning sound of gratification, caused more pre-come to dribble down Renfield’s erection.

“Ohh, my pet.” Dracula straddled Renfield, taking his hand away from the human's mouth. “Gorgeous.” Ignoring Renfield’s plaintive noises, he grasped his delicate wrists tightly. 

Dracula pierced his fangs deep into the juncture between the right side of Renfield’s neck and shoulder.

“Ahh…Count Dracula…yes!” Renfield let out a scream reverberating off the high walls of the drawing room.

It soon dissolved into whimpering cries as Dracula fed from him again. The flames of lust permeated through Renfield, inflaming his desperate need. As Dracula pressed his groin harder against him, Renfield felt like he could burst. He tried desperately to hold himself back. 

Suddenly, Dracula turned Renfield around, manipulating him on his hands and knees.

“Wet my fingers, Renfield.” Dracula commanded in an authoritative tone. “Thoroughly.”

“Oh, yes.” Closing his eyes – he hungrily took the two proffered, clawed fingers into his mouth.

Renfield salivated around the elegant fingers in a worshipful manner.

As arousing as watching Renfield perform this act reverently, Dracula wanted to soon get down to business. With a snarl, Dracula grasped Renfield’s left hip – hard – digging his sharp nails into the sensitive skin. Renfield stifled his cry as blood dripped down his thigh. 

Enthusiastically, Renfield spread out his legs and raised his buttocks to entice him.

“What a _wicked_ little thing you are, my dear.” He spoke with an inhuman inflection. 

Dracula removed his fingers from Renfield’s mouth slowly, dripping wet from his saliva.

Renfield sighed delicately as the vampire teasingly pressed his groin against his arse.

“You _belong_ to me now, Renfield.” He muttered huskily, making Renfield’s spine tingle. “As my thrall… _my slave_.”

He looked over his shoulder into Dracula’s lust-filled eyes, sighing heavily, “Yes, I’m yours…Master.”

Dracula ran his fingers down the cleft of Renfield’s buttocks to his anal entrance.

“So luscious.” With that, Dracula inserted his slick fingers deep inside of Renfield.

Renfield let out a passionate wail, arching his hips up more to welcome the intrusion.

“Such a delicious, _wanton_ sight you are, my pet.” Dracula purred, exploring the depths of Renfield’s entrance gently, stretching him thoroughly. 

“Ah…ah Master!”

Renfield vocalized his pleasure from the vampire’s cold fingers probing him, increasing his pace with each thrust. He mewled helplessly as Dracula located his prostate, pleading with his master to stimulate him there more. It felt so good and encouraged more pre-come to leak down his cock.

Dracula granted Renfield his wish and prodded the gland again and again. It earned him several of Renfield’s lively moans. Once Dracula deemed him stretched enough to accommodate him, he took out his fingers. For a few moments Renfield was bereft of him. 

Renfield heard Dracula removing his magnificent cape, then unzipping his fine trousers, and toeing off his shoes. Looking behind him - the human gazed into his master's bewitching eyes, then down lower to Dracula's well-endowed erection. His heart palpitated wildly at the thought of being penetrated by that large cock. It thrilled and frightened him in equal measure.

Dracula could sense Renfield's trepidation, hoisting himself back onto the bed to mount his young thrall. Dracula gave himself a smug grin of satisfaction in claiming his latest conquest, parting Renfield’s buttocks.

“Ready, my pet?” He whispered seductively in Renfield’s ear; the head of his cold erection pressed against the human’s heated rim.

“Yes, oh yes, oh Master!” Renfield pleaded in desperate need, trembling in anticipation of becoming one with his master.

Renfield felt every part of his being consumed by the vampire – making him feel light-headed.

“My Renfield – now _mine_.” Dracula pushed in, penetrating him with his large sex.

“Master…yes! AH!!” Renfield screamed as he was breached.

“So deliciously tight…what incredible heat.” Dracula rumbled in his ear, causing a quiver down Renfield’s spine.

Dracula sank deep inside of Renfield – his slave letting out harsh, panting breaths as the vampire filled him at an unhurried pace. Once he became fully seated within Renfield, he felt the human’s inner walls squeezing his erection. Dracula hissed at him as he basked in the human’s radiating heat. Now beginning his thrusts, were slow and languid at first. Dracula uttered a low, resonating growl – most pleased with how responsive Renfield was. Then, he increased his speed, going faster and harder into the willing body. 

Renfield felt so full with Dracula’s thick, chilled shaft taking him. His heart was thrumming wildly. When the head of Dracula’s cock began pounding his prostate vigorously, Renfield’s fervent wailing reverberated across the room. 

There was a primal aspect in how Dracula was fucking Renfield, his desire to dominate him was overwhelming. He tightened his grip on the human’s hips, digging his claws into him. Despite how fragile looking Renfield appeared to be, Dracula had to admit that appearances were quite deceiving. Renfield’s stamina was remarkably impressive. His thrall intended to please him and the vampire Count smiled to himself at the ardent enthusiasm Renfield was showing. 

It was incredibly gratifying. He was quite impressed with Renfield’s performance - how much the human craved what was being done to him.

Renfield suppressed his keening moans into the pillow, grasping the sheets below tighter. He arched his hips for his master to hit his prostate constantly with every thrust. He acutely felt every nerve ending of his body pulse. The blazing heat of his passion flowed within him, shooting straight down to his throbbing cock. Being fucked by a monster made him feel delirious.

Just a little longer, hold it together.

Renfield could sense what Dracula must look like right now – wild and animalistic.

His dark expression glaring down at him. 

“Ah, ah, ah Master! Yes! I want more, Master!” Renfield begged him, shoving his buttocks up against his master’s groin. “Please, Master!”

“I know, my pet.” Dracula growled in that inhuman timbre, grabbing Renfield’s wrists firmly.

The vampire Count delighted in Renfield’s sinful, impassioned cries – as if they were a benediction to him. 

The burning ache in Renfield’s cock was becoming unbearable, feeling how close he was to the edge. His whimpering noises muffled into the pillow signaled to Dracula of his incoming climax. He heard his master’s voice inside his head, soothing and composed.

 _Come, Renfield...my dear_.

Taking hold of Renfield’s swollen, hot erection in one of his chilled hands – all it took was a few strokes and another powerful strike against Renfield’s prostate for him to come undone. 

The white heat clouded Renfield’s vision and sweet sensations coiled within him as he reached the precipice. He could no longer hold himself back.

“MASTER!!” Renfield’s ecstatic shout ringed in his ears as the rush of hot seed spewed forth, hitting the sheets of the bed – some of his ejaculate splattered on his thighs and chest.

Dracula followed close behind, howling in ecstasy as he filled his slave’s insides with come. He remained inside of Renfield until the storm subsided. What a thrilling climax! Out of all the young men Dracula had bedded in the past, Renfield was by far the most exhilarating. Dracula extricated himself out of Renfield and the human collapsed. Renfield looked absolutely beautiful in post-coital bliss – a sheen of sweat coating his skin, his hair mussed, and a sated countenance.

Renfield was feeling a sense of hyper-elation as he laid supine, a wide grin plastered on his face. A few hours ago, he’d never imagined that he’d end up under the servitude of Count Dracula let alone being bedded by him. To be chosen by such a powerful being filled Renfield with a sense of pride. He shifted his head towards his master, glancing up at the vampire's penetrating expression.

Renfield sat up, kneeling, looking at Dracula with wide-eyed adulation.

 _Do I have your unyielding fealty, Renfield_? 

“Yes, _absolutely_ my Master! I _swear_ it!” Renfield stated zealously.

Dracula peered at Renfield momentarily, then bestowed a brief kiss to his lips, content to now have such a devoted and dutiful servant. He took a glimpse of the marks he made on Renfield with a fiendish smile.

 _Excellent, my Renfield – when you wake from your slumber, prepare for our departure_.

Renfield smiled gleefully, “I will have everything ready, Master.” 

Dracula responded by gently pushing Renfield’s sweaty hair away from his forehead, then kissed the spot where he first bit him. The vampire Count straightened out his clothing, looking immaculate again and put back on his cape and shoes. 

Renfield watched with rapt attention, never wanting to take his eyes off his master.

Dracula grinned nefariously at Renfield, laced with dark intent. 

_You pleased me, Renfield. I look forward to our next encounter_.

Renfield beamed in anticipation, “I _belong_ to you alone, Master – _always_!” 

_Only to me – now sleep, my pet._

Renfield crawled into the covers of the bed, yawning as he settled in.

Dracula proceeded over to a desk and took out the lease from the interior pocket of his suit jacket. He set it down flat on the desk, finding where he needed to place his signature. Dracula picked up a quill pen and dipped the tip into ink to sign the lease. After allowing the ink to dry, he folded the document and slipped it back inside his suit jacket. As he headed to leave the room, he glanced back at Renfield briefly - a wicked gleam crossing his eyes.

Now alone - as the fire dwindled in the fireplace, Renfield drifted into deep sleep – holding close to what Dracula vowed to him.

 _I will offer you the most precious gifts, Renfield – as long as you obey me_.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this fic after watching the movie and loved the scenes in the first act between Dracula and Renfield at the staircase of the castle and in the drawing room. The seductive interplay between Bela Lugosi and Dwight Frye was captivating and their chemistry was magnificent.


End file.
